House Of Anubis: Teenagers
by xMIHighxHOAx
Summary: Life in the Anubis household. Crushes, secrets and siblings unleashed. [Fabina] [Peddie] [Amfie] [Jara] [Moy]
1. 1: House Of Hello

**House Of Hellos**

Nina POV

I walked through the door into the House of Anubis that has been my home away from home for the past three years. I am starting my forth year on Monday which is one more than my brother Eddie. No one here knows that Eddie and I are siblings, well technically, twins. I transfered here because my gran became very ill. She couldn't look after both Eddie and I so I came to England to stay with our father who is the Head Master of this school. Gran died after my first year here so Eddie started coming here too. We still go back to America to stay with our cousins for the summer holidays which is nice but I haven't seen Eddie for half of the summer because he left early to go to on a road trip with our cousin Randy.

The first thing I saw when entering the house were the suitcases stood around in random places in the entrance hall. I left mine next to two very familiar shiny pink ones that belonged to one of my best friends: Amber Millington. I smiled to myself then headed through the door to the living room. Sat on the old yellow sofas were Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington, Mara Jeffrey, Joy Mercer, Mick Campbell, KT Rush, Willow Jenks and Fabian Rutter. Alfie and Jerome were having a biscuit eating competition. It's a thing apparently. They did one last year. Alfie won that.

"Nina!" Amber yelled. I grinned as she jumped up and ran towards me, enveloping me in a gigantic hug.

"Hey Ambs..." I said. We broke off and Patricia hugged me next.

"Hey Nina." She grinned.

"Hey Trixie." I answered. Mara and Joy gave me hugs after then KT did. Willow sat staring at the ceiling.

"Willow?" I asked waving a hand in front of her face. She jumped out of her trance.

"Nina." She said smiling. I grinned and gave her a hug. Then Alfie stepped to me and I gave him a hug too. Then Mick, then Jerome did too. I looked at Fabian.

"Do I get a hug?" I asked holding my arms out. He grinned and walked across the room before stepping into them and wrapping his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Hey Fabes." I said into his shoulder.

"Hey Nina." He whispered back into my hair. I grinned.

"Hey ewww! Can we stop with the gross mushy stuff please!" A familiar voice said. Fabian and I broke away. We turned to see the doorway where Eddie was standing. There was another full round of hugs before I got to him.

"Hey Eddie." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey Ninja." He answered putting his arms around my waist. Then someone coughed and we broke apart smiling to see Patricia stood, hands on hips staring at him.

"Does your girlfriend not get a hug?" She asked before Eddie let go of me grinning and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Eddison Miller put me down right now." He grinned and put her down again. He put his arms over her shoulders, around her neck and Trixie put her arms around his waist.

"If I hadn't just not seen you for a month you would have a massive bruise on your arm by now." She explained into his chest. Eddie smiled. Just then Trudy walked in.

"Trudy!" Eddie and I shouted running over and engulfing her in a double hug.

"Oh, hello my lovelies." She said hugging us back. We let her go and sat down with the others. Eddie sat on a sofa at one of the corners, Patricia sat on his knee, Alfie sat next to them and Jerome next to him, Mara sat on his knee. Amber, KT and Joy sat on the other sofa with Willow sat on the arm. Mick sat in the arm chair and Fabian and I sat on the bean bags. We sat talking about lots of different stuff like holidays and America. School is starting on Monday so we have the weekend to catch up with stuff.

"Right, ma darlings, I think it's time to unpack your stuff." Trudy said coming through the door. "Amber dear," She turned to Amber, "do you want help with your cases?"

"Oh, yes please Trudy." She answered smiling. We all stood up and filled out of the living room Alfie and Jerome joking around on the way. We all picked up our cases and went to our rooms. Boys downstairs, girls upstairs. I followed Joy and KT up the stairs to the landing before dropping my case and helping Trudy with Ambers other case.

"Thanks Honey." She said as she smiled appreciatively. I smiled back. She left again and we all went to our rooms. I was sharing with Amber, Patricia and KT. Mara, Joy and Willow were in the other room. I put Amber's case by her bed then grabbed mine from the top of the stairs. I went back to my room and plonked it on my bed. Patricia and KT did the same. We all unzipped our cases and started unpacking.


	2. 2: House Of Movies

**House Of Movies**

 _At dinner_

Nina POV

"So, who's sharing with who this year?" Mick asked at the dinner table.

"Me, Mara and Willow. And Amber, Patricia, KT and Nina." Joy answered.

"Cool." He said.

"Who are you with?" Joy asked Mick.

"Alfie and Jerome. Fabian and Eddie have their room." Mick explained.

"Ah, okay." Joy said. They carried on their conversation from across the table while everybody else was silent. I looked at Patricia and smirked. She did the same. I looked around at everyone and they were all smirking too.

"So, Pixie." Eddie started. "What did you do this summer?"

"Me and Piper went on holiday to France together." Patricia answered.

"Ah, cool. Where abouts?" Amber asked. We all started a conversation together (minus Joy and Mick who were oblivious to all of us and the fact that we were talking).

"Nina. What about you?" KT asked.

"Ermm... well me and my brother played on the beach quite a lot, surfing and sun bathing for the first few weeks. Then he went on holiday for the last four and I didn't see him." I said.

"Brother?" Jerome asked. "You don't have a brother." He pointed out.

"Er, brother? I didn't say brother did I?" I asked trying to cover it up. He nodded. "I ment to say my friend Maia, and her brother. Yeah, me and my friend were still swimming and playing on the beach and stuff though when he was gone." I faked.

"Okayyyyyy..." Jerome trailed off.

"Soooooooo, Amberrrrrr..." Alfie said, coping Jerome. "What did you do this sumer?..."

 _After dinner_

"Let's watch a movie." KT suggested when we where all sat down on the sofas again.

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

"Okay. Which one?" Fabian asked.

"A romantic film, or a chick - flic." Amber suggested. The boys refused this.

"Action movie?" Mick said.

"Sci-fi." Willow said.

"Comedy!" Alfie bellowed.

"Scary film." Eddie said. Jerome seconded this. They both high fived.

"Adventure!" I said. I got lots of agreements to this.

"Alright." Fabian said. "Hands up for Ambers chick - flic rubbish? No offence Amber." Amber flung her hand up. "One. Nope. Sorry Ambs. Action movie?" Mick.

"One. No, sorry Mick. Comedy?" Alfie's hand flew straight up. "One. Sorry Alfie. Scary film?" Eddie, Jerome and Willow voted. "Three. Okay, adventure movie?" My hand went up along with Trixie's, KT's, Mara's, Joy's and Fabian's. "That's six. Adventure film it is." Fabian concluded.

"Okay how about... A classic Indiana Jones film?" Patricia suggested.

"Yes!" Fabian said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed to this. Eddie picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Jerome handed him a disk which he got from the case from the film rack behind the door. Eddie pushed it into the DVD player and sat back on the sofa.

"Wait! Not now!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "You can't watch a classic Indie film like this!" I said.

"Well how do we watch it then?" Willow asked.

"Popcorn, chocolate, sweets, blankets... You have to be comfortable." I explained. Eddie paused the film.

"Alright then." He said grinning. "Go get pyjamas on guys and you duvets and pillows or whatever you want. Me and Nina will sort out the living room so it's Indie watching suitable." He said grinning wider. The others smirked and jumped up and ran out the room chuckling at me. I grinned. Once they were all out I shut the door.

"You almost let it slip. Nice cover story though. Have I met this friend Maia?" Eddie said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "I knew you were gonna do this." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Need the place like a home cinema." He explained.

"It's a habit." I defended.

"I know, I know." He said laughing. "Come on. We'd better start moving these sofas and stuff before they come down." Eddie said. I agreed. We set to work moving stuff around and Eddie went off to make some of his classic homemade syrup popcorn while I made myself a pillow den on the floor I could lie in. Eddie came back with three bowls of popcorn.

"Can I have some Ed?" I asked.

"Sure my Ninjary friend." He said offering me a bowl. I took a piece then put the bowl down next to my pillow den. Eddie stood by the door while I nipped up stairs and changed and I grabbed my duvet then ran down stairs again and stood outside the door while I waited for him. Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Joy and Willow came down while he was gone.

"You can't go in yet." I said. "Everyone together." Eddie came back with his duvet and Fabian behind him. Patricia, Amber, Mara and KT cam down after. "Ready?" I asked everyone. They nodded. Eddie and I opened the living room doors. The others stepped inside. We had moved the sofas so they were both in front of the TV in a line and the arm chair was next to the sofas.

"Woah. This is actually pretty cool." Jerome admitted smiling.

"Thanks." Eddie and I answered. They all headed for spots on the sofas. I jumped over the sofas and dived for my den. I grinned as I got there before anyone else. I snuggled down on the pillows and wrapped myself up in my duvet. The others sat on the sofas and the bean bags around me. Eddie pressed play and Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom started playing.

 _At the part the part where the beetles try to eat Indie and the others but end up eating the Russian guys_

"Eww..." Amber squealed. "That's gross." Alfie grinned as she turned her head and put it on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Cool." Patricia said staring at the screen. Eddie laughed at her.

 _End of the movie_

Patricia POV

"Ergh! That was like totally gross!" Amber said.

"It wasn't that bad." Joy answered.

"Yeah, because you had Mick." Amber retaliated.

"And? You had Alfie." Joy pointed out. Amber stuck her tongue out at her.

"I love Indiana Jones!" Eddie and Nina said at the same time. Nina looked at him and grinned. Eddie winked. I hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He shouted.

"For flirting with Nina." I said.

"What? Eww... that's gross. As if I would flirt with her!" Eddie defended.

"Ergh! I would never date him! That's disgusting!" Nina shouted. I rolled my eyes at them.

Then Trudy came in.

"Right my lovelies. Bedtime." She said.

"Bedtime?" Jerome asked. "We're all seventeen, we don't have a bedtime."

"IT IS ELEVEN O'CLOCK! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP!" Victor yelled. We stared around at each other then jumped up and picked up all our pillows and duvets. Eddie and Nina pushed the sofas back to their normal position. Nina grabbed all the pillows off the floor from her "den" and stuffed them on the sofas. We all dashed out of the living room, Jerome running into the kitchen to ditch the popcorn bowls, and ran to our rooms.

We got up the stairs and Amber, KT, Nina and I ran into our room and lept onto our beds and hide under our duvets trying to muffle our giggles. I succeeded by stuffing my fist into my mouth but the other three couldn't fit theirs in their mouths. I have years of practice.


	3. 3: House Of Wake Ups

**House Of Wake Ups**

No one POV

 _At breakfast, 9 o'clock_

"Morning all." Fabian said walking into the room and sitting at the table. Everyone was at the table but KT and Nina who were still sleeping from last night from jet lag. For them its about one o'clock in the morning.

"Hey Fabes." Amber said.

"Hey, Eddie, why aren't you still asleep?" Willow asked.

"I'm stronger than those two. I don't get jet lag as easily as Ninja Nina or KT." He explained. Victor walked into the room.

"Where are the other two?" He asked glaring around the table at everyone.

"They're still asleep Victor." Patricia answered. "Jet lag."

"Please wake them Miss Williamson. I wish to talk to you all." Victor said. Patricia sighed and stood up. She walked up the stairs and woke up the two sleeping girls. Trixie bounded down the stairs and sat down again. KT and Nina followed, less eagerly, still in their pyjamas.

"Ah, Miss Martin, Miss Rush. How nice of you to join us." Victor said. Eddie stood up and let Nina sit in his seat. She smiled at him. Mick stood for KT.

"I've called you all here to discuss the start of term dance." Victor started.

"And you couldn't of waited till later? When we were ALL awake?" KT asked angrily.

"No. Because I am going away for a few days. I am leaving in a few hours so I am discussing it now." Victor said loudly.

"Oh, wow. Where are you going Victor?" Willow asked enthusiastically.

"That is none of your business Miss Jenks. The dance shall begin on Friday at eight o'clock. You must go with a partner, preferably of the other gender. Suits and dresses must be worn. The ball finishes at eleven o'clock precisely. I want you back here at eleven thirty at the latest." He explained. "Is that clear?" He boomed. The teenagers nodded. "Good! I shall be returning that Friday at seven o'clock roughly. Got it?" The teens nodded again. "Goodbye, and listen to Trudy." He said before turning on his heel and walking out the room. Jerome and Alfie saluted and said:

"Yes sir."

They all laughed slightly. Then there was a small snore and and a bang as KT's head hit the table (she carried on sleeping though) and Nina almost fell of her chair but Eddie (who was stood behind her) caught her. Her head lolled around on her shoulders.

"We'd better get them back to bed." Fabian said. The others nodded and Fabian lifted Nina up bridal style. Eddie walked around the table and picked KT up the same way. Mick sat back on his chair. Willow wiped some food off KT's face before Eddie went off with her. He and Fabian carried them upstairs and put them in their room on their beds.

"Eddie?" Nina asked.

"No, it's Fabian." Fabian answered slightly offended his girlfriend wished he was someone else.

"Hey, I'm here Ninja." Eddie said kneeling next to her and stroking her forehead.

"Thanks Bro." Nina said.

"No problem Sis." He answered ignoring Fabian's confused face. He threw her duvet over her and did the same for KT. He and Fabian left the room.

"Bro? Sis? What?" Fabian stuttered.

"Oh, yeah. Whoops. Nina is my twin sister. Okay let's go." Eddie said quickly before racing for the stairs.

"Wait! Hang on! Eddie!" Fabian yelled running after him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We agreed we wouldn't, Nina had reasons. Don't tell anyone else. Nina would kill me."

"Wait. So, Mr Sweet is Nina's dad too? And who's older?" Fabian asked.

"I'm older, two minutes, and yes obviously Mr Sweets gonna be her dad if he's mine and we're twins. Promise you won't tell."

"Oh yeeeeah... Er, okay, sorry. Promise." Fabian answered. Eddie grinned.

"Let's go then."

"You know this makes a load more sense now. And that story Nina told about her friends brother was actually her brother; you. And the long hug when we all came back was all because she didn't see you for a few weeks." Fabian rambled.

"Yeah, well done Sherlock. Nina and I are pretty close. It killed us when she came here the year before me and we didn't see each other at all." Eddie said.

Fabian was still talking about it just before we got to the living/dinning room door.

"Okay Dude. I'm gonna need you to shut up now please. The others are in here." Eddie instructed.

"Right yeah. Sorry."


	4. 4: House Of Spin The Bottle

**House Of Spin The Bottle**

 _Around 2 o'clock the same day_

Amber POV

"Hey guys, how about a game of truth or dare?" Patricia suggested when we all finished our jobs (stuff like washing up, clearing the table, getting everyone's dirty clothes from outside their bedroom doors where we are told to leave them) and were all coming into the living room.

"Yeah." I agreed. The others did too.

"Okay, on the floor." Patricia said moving the coffee table out the way and sitting down. We all joined her on the floor in a big circle, Jerome with a bottle from the recycling.

"Who's starting?" Mara asked.

"Ermm, I'll ask first since I suggested it." Patricia said taking the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Mick.

"Mick, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Mick answered.

"Okay, I dare you to... ha yeah, kiss Joy." She said grinning.

Mick shrugged and he leaned over to Joy. She leaned in too and they were there for about a two minutes kissing. Joy's hands had already gone to rest on Mick's neck and he had sat properly without breaking the kiss and had put his hands on her waist.

"You guys done yet?" Alfie asked, disgusted. They broke apart, thank gosh, grinning widely.

"Okay, so that lasted longer than intended. A lot longer." Patricia sighed.

"My turn." Mick said spinning the bottle. "Jerome." Jerome grinned.

"Dare." He answered before he was asked.

"Kiss Mara." Jerome didn't hesitate. The same thing with Mick and Joy happened between Jerome and Mara. Two minutes later they broke apart.

"This game isn't really truth or dare." Nina said.

"Yeah, how about we just make it spin the bottle." Willow said.

"Yeah." Eddie agreed. "Only if Ninja and I land on each other we don't kiss. We spin again."

"Wait why?" Alfie asked.

"Ermm..." Nina and Eddie said looking at each other. Nina shook her head at him.

"Then we'll have to play." I saw him mouth at her. They both made a disgusted face.

"Find whatever." Eddie said.

"Okay... Amber." Jerome said to me. "Your turn to spin." I grinned and spun it. It landed on Eddie.

"How long for?" I asked.

"At least five seconds." Trixie answered. I glared at her. She smirked. I leaned over to Eddie and kissed him for five seconds. Then I broke off. Eddie smirked I rolled my eyes and sat down again.

"Nina. Spin it." I instructed. Nina lent over and spun it. It landed on Fabian.

"How convenient." I said. She and Fabian looked at me. "Sorry."

Nina turned to Fabian who was next to her. She lent her head in, Fabian copied, she lifted her arms over his shoulders and he put his on her waist. They started snogging. After a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time Eddie had obviously decided he'd seen enough and was ripping Nina off Fabian. He pulled her off him and sat in between them so they couldn't do it again easily.

"Willow." Nina nominated. Willow spun and it landed on Patricia.

"Remember Patricia," I started saying, "five seconds." Trixie groaned and Willow lent over and put her mouth to Trixie's. They did that for five whole seconds! Wow! Go Patricia! I could never do that.

"Eddie." Eddie spun and it landed on Alfie.

"Oh, god!" Eddie said. "Help me."

"Five seconds Eddie." Nina teased. Alfie looked just as scared as Eddie did.

"Alright okay. I will. I never back down from a dare!" Eddie declared.

"Well, we both know that's a lie." Nina whispered. Eddie glared at her.

"Just saying, just saying." She said putting her hands up in a peace declaration. Eddie lent to Alfie and Nina said:

"Emma Bell" in a cough. I grinned. Eddie scowled at her then kissed Alfie. After five seconds Alfie and Eddie jumped up and ran to the sinks in the kitchen to wash their mouths. They came back with scowls.

"Patricia." Eddie said. "And land on someone good." Trixie spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie.

"Good enough for you?" She asked smirking.

"Perfect." Eddie smirked before Trixie started snogging him. Five minutes later Nina tapped Eddie on the shoulder.

"Err, Eddie. You and Trixie can stop making out now." She said. Eddie moaned. Nina clapped her hands together once in a sharp, loud noise.

"Now!" She said loudly. Eddie leapt away from Patricia and she sat down again.

"I think that's enough for one day." I said grabbing Nina's hand and dragging her into the hallway.

"Let's get away from Fabian before you start kissing again, if you call that kissing. Eddie looked like he was about to blow up for some reason ." I said to her. She blushed. We ran up stairs to our room and we plonked down on Nina's bed. Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Fabian.

"No, not today thank you." I said shutting the door. His foot got in the way first.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Quite the opposite." I said. Then Nina appeared at my shoulder. Fabian grinned at her and Nina shoved past me and flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. Fabian grunted in surprise but he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eww. You two better get in here before anyone comes up." I said. Fabian lifted Nina up and she wrapped her legs around his middle as he carried her through the door and to Nina's bed.

"I think I'm gonna go." I said, I don't really wanna watch those two snogging. I grabbed a post-it note from Nina's bedside table, where she keeps some there for some strange reason I'll have to ask her about, and left the room with a pen. I shut the door and wrote:

'DO NOT DISTURB!'

On the note then stuck it to the door. I went down the stairs again and found KT and Patricia.

"Don't go in our room." I said.

"Why?" They asked.

"Fabian and Nina are in there." I said. By the look on their faces I'm guessing that they know what I mean.


	5. 5: House Of I'm Gonna Kill You

**House Of I'm Gonna Kill You**

Nina POV

I tied my hair up again properly as Fabian threw his hoodie on.

"Okay, your definitely my girlfriend then." He said grinning. I smirked and nodded. I finished my hair and walked to the door. I flung it open and walked through it, Fabian followed me.

"No one need know about that." I said to him sternly. He nodded slowly. "Especially Eddie. He'd kill you." He nodded again. We went down the stairs and into the living room. Patricia, KT and Amber clapped as we went in. Fabian and I bushed.

"What's up, guys?" I said awkwardly. They grinned and shook their heads. I walked over to them and sat down in between them. Fabian walked off to the kitchen where the other guys were.

"What did you do?" Patricia asked smirking.

"Nothing." I said blushing.

"Oh yeeah, suuure." KT said.

"Much." I admitted.

"Better not gone too far." Amber said.

"No, it didn't. Eddie would kill Fabian and then wrap me in bubble wrap with duck tape around me, stay with me every minute of the day and never let me have a boyfriend again." I explained.

"Oh so he's your boyfriend now is he?" KT asked eyebrows wiggling.

"He was before." I said. The girls smirked. Patricia looked at me suspiciously. I started to panic.

"Whatever, but the fact that your lips and Fabian's lips look bruised may be a slight give away." KT pointed out. I grabbed her phone and put it on self camera. I stared at my lips. Damn! They are pretty bruised.

"Ambs, I need to borrow some lipstick." I said dragging her out the room, KT and Trixie laughed behind us.

* * *

Amber sat me on her bed and grabbed a skin colour lipstick and started putting it on me.

"That only works a little bit, try a different one." KT said. Amber wiped it off with some make up wipes. She grabbed a pink and tried that, apparently that didn't work either, she grabbed a bright red and put that on me but then she decided it wasn't my colour and took it off. Then she got a dark red and tried that. This worked apparantly but the colour didn't suit me so Amber wiped that off too.

"Your just gonna have to put the skin on again and if someone asks just say it must be the light or their eyes or something." Amber said putting the skin colour back on again. I sighed.

"Thanks Amber." I said as she put the lid back on and put it back on her bedside table.

"No problem Neens." She answered. I stood up and we all headed down stairs again.

Patricia POV

We walked into the living room together laughing at one of KT's jokes. All the guys were sat on the sofas. I looked at Nina she smiled at me. We sat down with them.

"Hey guys." Nina said.

"Hey." Some of them answered.

"Whatcha doing?" KT asked.

"Just talking." Alfie answered.

"About what?" I asked turning my head to look at Eddie who's knees I had sat on.

"Nothing you should worry about Pixie." He answered tapping my nose.

"Aww... You were talking about us. How cute." Amber said smirking.

"No. Why would you think that?" Jerome asked.

"Oh honey. I'm a girl who knows lots about girly stuff. And that includes boys body language. So don't try and lie to me." Amber answered smirking at his expression.

"We were most definitely not-"

"Alfie, don't make it any worse for yourself." Amber said, cutting him off.

"So, what were you saying?" KT asked smirking.

"That doesn't matter Miss Rush." Mick said.

"Eddie?" Nina asked looking at him.

"I'm not telling you Nina. It's guys talk." He answered.

"Why are they talking to you then?" Nina said. Eddie stuck his tongue out at her. She copied in reply.

"Come on girls." I said." Let's leave these boys to talk about "guys stuff"."I said standing up off Eddie's knees. The girls stood up too and followed me out.

Eddie POV

I watched as the girls left the room, shutting the door behind them..

"Ahh, I love that kid." He said. "She always has a good come back."

"You can love her all you like from a 10 miles away Clarke. Your going nowhere near her." I answered.

"Woah, not like that Eddison. Why do you even care? Whatever, you have nothing to worry about." He said. "Well not from me anyway." He smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Spin the bottle. Fabian and Nina." Mick answered.

"Yeah it lasted a long time but-" I admitted.

"Eddie, even I could see it." Alfie said. I turned to Fabian. He was looking down at his hands fiddling with his nails.

"Rutter. What did you do?" I asked glaring at him.

"Nothing." He answered. Then he muttered something else under his breath.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"Much." He finished.

"I'm gonna kill you Rutter!" I threatend standing up and walking up to him. He jumped up and started running away.

"What did he do Clarke?" I yelled with out turning to look at him.

"Made out with Nina." He said. I ran out the room (yelling very loudly) to my room where Fabian has probably run to and slammed the door open.

"Rutter you are sooooo dead!" I shouted when I realised he wasn't in there. I raced up the stairs to Nina, Patricia, Amber and KT's room. I knocked then barged in. Fabian was hiding on the other side of the room behind Patricia's bed. They girls were sat on on their beds. I lunged forwards at Fabian. I got to KT's bed, she ducked and I jumped over her. Nina yelled for me to stop but I ignored her. Patricia grabbed my wrists as I started to jump on her bed to jump on Fabian. She held me back as Nina ran in front of Fabian and stood there in the way so I couldn't beat the hell out of him.

"Eddie! Calm down!" She shouted.

"Why should I. He took advantage of you!" I screamed.

"Eddie! We only kissed. Nothing else I swear!" She yelled back. I shook Patricia's hands off my wrists and I jumped down in front of my sister.

"Nothing else?" I asked. She shook her head. "Okay." She held her arms out for a hug. I accepted and she wrapped her arms around my waist and wrapped mine around her shoulders and held her close.

"Cos if I find out you did any more than that I WILL beat the hell out of you Rutter!" I threatend.

"Eddie!" Nina gasped stepping out of my arms.

"What? Oh, chill Ninja." I said pulling her in again.

"Says the guys who almost killed Fabian." Nina muttered into my hoodie.

"Oh shut it." I said. I ket go of Nina and turned around. I walked over Trixie's bed then leapt over KT's and left the room, ignoring the other girls stares.


End file.
